Why did you come to Bukuro, flea?
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Izaya menampakkan batang hidungnya kembali di Ikebukuro, dan jelas Shizuo kembali mengamuk. Tetapi kenapa? Shizaya, Sho-Ai, Don't like don't read, RnR, and slightly PwP


Title : _Why did you come to Bukuro, flea?_

Author : Aqua Scarlett

Fandom : DURARARA!

Characters : Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara Izaya

Disclaimer : **© Ryohgo Narita**

Summary : Izaya menampakkan batang hidungnya kembali di Ikebukuro, dan jelas Shizuo kembali mengamuk. Tetapi kenapa? Shizaya, _Sho-Ai, Don't like don't read, RnR, and slightly PwP_

"_**Why did you come to Bukuro, flea?"**_

"Ii-Zaa-Yaa-Ku,,,"

BLAM!

Teriakan menggema itu seolah berakhir dengan nada menggantung karena tertutup oleh sebuah suara berdebam yang lebih keras. Seorang pria berambut pirang berpakaian bartender tampak berdiri dengan kuda-kuda di kakinya. Kedua tangannya tampak terjuntai ke bawah seperti orang yang habis membawa beban berat. Yep, beban berat.

Sebuah _vending machine_ tampak teronggok di salah satu sudut taman Ikebukuro. Asap tipis keluar dari sana, tanda bahwa dia belum lama di situ. Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek berdiri tanpa menampakkan sedikitpun ekspresi kaget atau takut. Mengejek malah, yang bisa orang-orang tangkap dari kerlingan nakal dan senyuman licik di bibirnya.

_Vending machine_ yang malang. Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah tahun rasanya, sejak sebuah _vending machine_ minuman soda dengan indahnya terbang melintasi langit Ikebukuro dan mendarat di dekat jembatan. Yah, itu korban terakhir dari Shizuo selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, sampai beberapa menit yang lalu tentunya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, heh kutu!" Teriak Shizuo dari kejauhan. Kakinya tak beranjak dari tempatnya melempar kotak eletronik penjual minuman soda tadi.

Dengan berlari dan melompat kecil, Izaya melintasi taman, mengeliminasi dengan cepat jarak antaranya dengan pria bartender tersebut.

"Tentu saja...," Izaya mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantungnya —pisau lipat kesayangannya—, "...untuk bertemu denganmu...," dihunuskannya pisau kecil itu pada Shizuo ketika jarak mereka telah cukup dekat —untuk saling melukai—, ",,,Shizu-chan!"

Tapi Shizuo bisa membaca gerakan Izaya sebelumnya dan bergerak menyingkir ke samping, ke tempat sebuah _streetsign_ tempat pemberhentian bus berdiri dengan tanpa dosa, dan mencabutnya dengan mudah. Dan detik selanjutnya, Shizuo sudah mengayunkan _streetsign_ tersebut ke arah informan berusia sama dengan dirinya tersebut.

Tak ada waktu untuk kaget. Dan Izaya memang tak memerlukannya. Kemampuan _parkour_nya yang telah dia latih selama beberapa tahun terakhir membuatnya bisa melompat dan menghindar pada saat yang tepat. Tawa puasnya terdengar ketika dia melihat betapa sebalnya Shizuo karena itu.

Seperti _Tom and Jerry_, namun dalam versi Ikebukuro. Pertarungan sengit, kejar-mengejar, dan saling ingin menumbangkan satu sama lain masih akan terus berus berlanjut.

* * *

**-DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!-**

* * *

Shizuo berdiri diam di ujung gang kecil itu. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. Sebuah lampu jalan yang nyalanya tak lagi sempurna menjadi satu-satunya penerangan sekaligus penengah diantara dia dan sang pemuda bermata crimson di seberang gang.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Ikebukuro, heh kutu!"

"Tch. Kau tak suka melihatku di sini yah Shizu-chan?" Tanya Izaya dengan mimik sedih yang dibuat-buat, yang jelas saja menambah emosi si pemuda pirang.

Lalu tanpa menghilangkan seringai licik di wajahnya, Izaya berlari melintasi jalan dan mendekati Shizuo. Di tangan kanannya sudah bersiap pisau lipatnya yang ketajamannya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Didasari instingnya, Shizuo berhasil menghentikan langkah Izaya dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Tapi Izaya belum menyerah. Tangannya masih cukup bebas untuk melakukan serangan selanjutnya.

Dengan satu gerakan tangkas Shizuo memegang lengan Izaya, menghentikan gerakan tangannnya yang beberapa milidetik lagi akan melukainya dengan pisau lipat. Tangan kirinya mengambil kesempatan untuk melucuti senjata yang menempel pada tangan Izaya dan memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam kantung seragam bartendernya, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Keduanya diam. Dan saling memandang, seolah pertarungan mereka dilanjutkan di sebuah ruang tak kasat mata di antara mereka berdua saat ini.

Shizuo mengangkat agak tinggi tangan kanannya, seakan mempersiapkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melakukan sebuah pukulan telak ke pemuda di depannya. Izaya tak bergerak. Dia memejamkan mata, mengepalkan tangan, dan mengeraskan bahu, berusaha meminimalisasi setiap efek serangan yang akan dia terima.

Tetapi tidak. Tangan Shizuo hanya hinggap di atas kepala Izaya. Dan dengan lembut membelai perlahan rambut pendek pemuda di depannya itu. Izaya mengerjap kaget dan seketika mendongak melihat wajah Shizuo. Tak ada senyum atau ekspresi apapun di sana. Hanya sepasang mata berwarna coklat keemasan yang menatapnya balik. Dan Izaya tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Shizuo dan melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang sosok lelaki di depannya itu.

"Pulanglah,"

Tak ada jawaban.

Shizuo menghela nafas panjang. "Pulanglah ke Shinjuku. Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Izaya menggeleng, yang tertahan karena wajahnya masih menempel di dada bidang Shizuo.

"Kau ini," Shizuo memegang kedua pipi Izaya dan mengangkatnya agar mereka saling bertatapan, "... apa benar kau ini pria yang dulu sepertinya ingin menjadikan kematianku sebagai pemandangan paling memuaskan di dunia?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu lagi?" Izaya berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, namun tertahan oleh tangan Shizuo.

"Memilikimu sepenuhnya meskipun hanya tubuh kaku tanpa nyawa. He?" Shizuo berusaha menirukan gaya bicara Izaya saat dulu cowok _raven_ itu melakukan _confession_.

"Dulu, detik ini, dan sampai kapanpun,"

Helaan nafas panjang kembali keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis Shizuo. Akhir-akhir ini dia menyadari tingkat kesabarannya melonjak tinggi melampaui yang pernah dibayangkannya. Kenapa? Mulai dewasa kah dirinya? Tidak, itu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengklasifikasikan itu sebagai tanda-tanda pubernya. Lalu apa?

"Kalau kau disini, lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Shizuo melepaskan tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding lembab di sampingnya. Digigitnya sebatang rokok, namun entah mengapa dia tak berselera untuk menghisapnya seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah minta pada Mairu dan Kururi untuk mengurusnya selama aku tak ada, dengan bayaran 1 _photopack exclusive_ Kasuka. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mendapatkan yang seperti itu lagi,"

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah menyukai mereka,"

"Tapi anak itu cukup menyukai mereka,"

Shizuo tak mendebat lagi. Tapi kekesalannya ditunjukkan dengan semakin keras dia menggigit batang rokok tersebut. Yang kemudia langsung dibuangnya begitu saja.

"Kemarin dia tiba-tiba mengamuk tanpa alasan, saat mengambil bonekanya," Izaya tertawa kecil, "-dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Sunyi.

Tch, Izaya berdecak marah. Alis matanya bertaut jadi satu.

Tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda Shizuo membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu ini terlalu berat untukku," Izaya akhirnya kalap dan memukul tembok tak berdosa di sebelah lengan Shizuo, "bahkan 1 hari itu terlalu berat! Dan ini benar-benar sudah melampaui batas kesabaranku! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu!"

Shizuo tahu bahwa diam adalah cara membuat Izaya membuka mulutnya, dan dia berhasil. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihat setitik kecil air mata turun dari sudut mata berwarna crimson tersebut. Samar, memang. Apalagi hanya di bawah penerangan seadanya seperti saat itu. Tapi Shizuo menyadarinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dipegangnya lengan Izaya, dan ditariknya tubuh cowok itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku di sini bukan untuk bermain atau apapun. Tolong lebih bersabarlah."

Tapi Izaya mengerang dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shizuo. Bukannya melepaskannya, Shizuo malah memposisikan dirinya agak menunduk dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher jenjang milik Izaya. Dan memberikan kecupan singkat yang hangat di bibirnya, yang berhasil membuat Izaya berhenti meronta. Dengan perlahan disandarkannya kepalanya pada bahu Izaya hingga wajah Izaya juga menempel di bahunya. Lengannya semakin erat memeluk lelaki di depannya itu, hingga dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di pundaknya.

Izaya menangis.

Dan Shizuo merasa sangat bersalah. Jangankan menangis, menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya seperti manusia biasa yang membutuhkan perhatian pada orang lain saja Izaya tak mampu. Tapi saat ini, cowok bertubuh pendek itu malah melepas semua pertahanannya dalam pelukan Shizuo.

Beberapa saat kemudian bahu Izaya berhenti bergetar. Tapi dia juga tak mengeluarkan sepatah apa pun dan hanya berdiri diam pada posisi semula. Shizuo sedikit merubah posisinya hingga bibir tipisnya kini menyentuh lembut tulang pipi Izaya.

"Pulanglah," bisik Shizuo, "-kembalilah ke Shinkuku. Dan tunggulah bersama anak kita. Aku nanti akan menyusulmu, nyonya Heiwajima."

"Aku bukan perempuan, bodoh," rutuk Izaya lirih.

* * *

**...**

**~OSHIMAI**

**...**

* * *

**Story's Head Canon::**

Shizuo dan Izaya sudah sepakat untuk menikah, dan tinggal di apartment milik Izaya di Shinjuku. Hanya karena Izaya terlalu malas untuk berberes memindahkan barang-barangnya yang segunung di kantornya.

Karena Izaya sudah mengurusi bagian tempat tinggal, Shizuo lah yang mengurus biaya mereka berdua (atas paksaan Shizuo sendiri, yang tak ingin harga dirinya jatuh karena hidup dibiayai uke nya).

Karena Izaya sudah mengalah dan dengan ikhlas menjadi uke, Shizuo dipaksa keadaan untuk mengalah di banyak hal lain, yang mengakibatkan tingkat kontrol diri dan kesabarannya melejit tinggi kalau sudah urusan tentang istrinya (?) itu.

Shizuo masih bekerja pada Tom-san, dan itu yang membuatnya terkadang harus pergi untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar ke berbagai tempat. Salah satunya kembali ke Ikebukuro seperti di atas.

Oh dan iya, Izaya tidak melakukan operasi, dan tidak ada mpreg dalam cerita. Anak itu murni hanya anak yatim piatu yang merebut perhatian dari keduanya. Rambutnya pirang, seperti rambut Shizuo setelah dicat, dan matanya berwarna crimson seperti Izaya. Umurnya tidak lebih dari 5 tahun, namun terlihat cerdas, seperti Izaya, dan tangguh, seperti Shizuo. Izaya yang pertama membawanya pulang entah darimana dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruang baca, dan ditemukan Shizuo dalam keadaan tidur di ruang yang sama setelah berhasil membangun replika gunung fuji (?) dari buku-buku milik Izaya. Sebagai catatan, Izaya tidak memiliki buku yang berbobot ringan atau yang mempunyai halaman di bawah 400 di ruang bacanya. Dan iya, ini hanya karakter fiksi yang dibuat author untuk keperluan cerita.  
XP  
#hammer#

**Author's note ::**

/Author sibuk goyang dombret dan nyanyi "Bukan Bang Toyib" dari Wali/

Maaf yah, banyak OOCnya X3

Just for fun aja

Author pendatang baru di fandom nan indah ini. Fuwahahahahaha

Fic yang terinspirasi dari fic ore no imouto chan: _Aqua Days_, yang berjudul "_Present: this time_" (Gomen ne, ga 100% ori)

RnR please, XD

/Lanjutin nyanyi sambil goyang _Fukkireta_/

|D


End file.
